User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Epilogue
Today was Saturday, May 30, 7 AM and I got up real early than usual. I went to get a can of Sprunk from the vending machine and then went back into my room and then checked my email account for any messages from Brian or Jenny. I told them about all that has happened during the past week and also gave them Greg's email address, so now they can message him as well. When I checked my account, I saw the messages from both Brian and Jenny. I read Brian's message first. Dear C-Money, '' ''I'm sorry about what happened to your friend. I really am. Just note that I'll listen to you if you have any problems at all. If you were wondering how my life has been lately, my squad and I have doing alot of suicidal missions. I nearly been killed twice in one day. One by a rocket launcher and one by a mine. I just hope Greg and Jenny are doing okay. Wish I could write more about my time in Iraq, but I gotta go. See ya, Brian Davidson I then started reading the message that Jenny send to me. Dear C-Money, I'm real sorry about what happened to your friend. Let's hope the guy who murdered your friend rots in hell. I won't talk much about your friend as I know it might be hurting you right now. Also, thanks for asking what's been going on in my life. Nothing much has been going on in San Fierro University. Just a whole lot of learning and all that. I really miss Johnny. But at least he'll be able to visit me during the summer, thank God. I got nothing else to share right now. I'll contact you if I can during the summer. Bye, '' ''Jenny Wolf It made me kinda sad that I don't see them anymore. Last year was probably the best school year I could ever have. I just hope I can see them again in the future. I turned off my laptop and then continue packing my stuff since Derek wanted us to leave around 10 AM. 3 Hours Later; 10 AM During the three hours after checking my emails and packing, I went to go say bye to some of my friends or 'associates' that I liked alot. I was at the front gates putting my stuff into the trunk of my car. Greg, Michael and Charles were there to say their byes. "Clayton, we gotta go right now", Derek said in the car. "Shut up and stay in the fucking car", I said to him. "Talk about me having a disrespectful mouth", Michael said in his smartass tone. "So where are you going to during the summer?" Greg asked. "Probably to Los Angeles again like last year. Then I'm going to go a campsite and staying there for a whole month all because of some CIA mission that Derek has to go on", I told him. "Bummer", Charles said. "Yeah and I hate camping and I have no choice", I told Charles. We were silent for a minute, so then I told them, "I hope you guys have a good summer". "See ya, C-Money", Greg said. "See ya, man", Michael said. "Yeah, see ya", Charles said. I got into the car, then I told Derek, "Go to the cemetary". After a 20 minute ride to the cemetary, I got out of my car and then walked over to where Jill's grave have been put. I stood over her grave and thought about all those times in the past where I protected her and made sure she didn't made a dumb mistake. Then I remembered about how I failed her back at that house. "Jill....I'm....I'm sorry", I said miserbly. I then walked back real slowly to the car, burdened with my failure to protect her. Los Santos, San Andreas (Max Hayes' P.O.V.) I'm just standing outside the old Crack Palace in East Los Santos, watching my boys driving trucks full of SPANK into the building. Just then, Terry Monroe, a Colombian Cartel, came to my side and said, "Sir, we finally got the businesses in the other two cities up and running". "Good, now get the fuck out of my face", I told him. He was about to leave till he said, "Glad that busniess is expanding". "If you're asking if you can be the leader of the Colombians, it is granted", I told him. "Really sir?" he asked gladly. "Drake Kennedy is dead. Who else can keep them on their feet if I'm not around?" Max said. "Thanks sir", he said. I went over to my car and then looked up some stuff about New Hampshire. "What are you doing?" Terry asked. "I'm looking up if setting up a business in New Hampshire is a good idea", I told him. "Where would you set up this business in New Hampshire?" Terry asked. "Bullworth", I told him. "But it might take a while as I need to find a good structure first". "I'll help", Terry said. "We'll look in September or October, but for now, I wanna step this place up first", I told him. He walked away as I kept looking up info. "Bullworth. That could be the best place", I said to myself. Lots of people there. What could go wrong? Category:Blog posts